Within the mind of musketeers
by AirPhoenix
Summary: This goes along with within the mind of a king it will have diffent views
1. Chapter 1

Within the mind of Jacqueline

Her heart broke with every memory that came within her mind. She clung to D'Artagnan in desperation not for her safety but for her sanity. She needed to know someone was left that truly cared for her not for whom she pretended to be.

She allowed the tear to flow from her eyes as she lay motionless in the arms of her love. He had captured her heart with the kindness in his soul.

She feels the great pain of the senseless deaths of the father and brother but she does not hide from the pain she embraces it.

She remembers the words her spoken to her after the mother died when she asked her father if it would ever stop hurting. "Our hearts break harder when the love given is so great." She never understood his words until that moment. She would never stop loving them they would be a part of her forever their love would give her the strength to carry on.

She grasped the cross that her brother had brought back to her and swore that she would find out about her past. Though she was the last of her family she knew she would never be alone she still had a family not of blood but of honor. Her heart would never become empty because of the love shown to her.

The tears may flow and the pain may feel great but she will carry on in the name of love and family. She looked up at her love his eyes moist from the pain she had to endure.


	2. Chapter 2

Within the Mind of D'Artagnan

A man sat in a room holding his love his heart shattering with every tear that spilled from her eyes. He wanted to comfort her to tell her she was safe but the words would not emerge.

He wanted to tell her his love for her and for her to know she was not alone. He would leave all that he had in the world if she asked it of him. She clung to him as he saw the pain within her eyes. He wanted to take the pain and heal her heart he would rather endure the pain himself then watch her suffer.

He watched her gently touch the cross that hung upon her neck. He made her a promise that he would never allow her to face her past alone he would stand by her side no matter how many obstacles stood in his way.

She was unlike any woman he had ever met in his life she had captured his heart with the determination in her heart. She showed a love he had never seen before. She made him believe in truth and justice not just the words but the meaning behind the word. She was his heart and he would never allow her to be harmed.

D'Artagnan sat upon the bed holding Jacqueline both of their hearts breaking unknown that their friend were sitting outside of the room listening to the gentle sobs of Jacqueline with hearts filled with a great heaviness .


	3. Chapter 3

Siroc and Ramon

Two musketeers stood at the door of a woman who had been force to endure much hardship through the last months. She had become their sister in arms. They knew her secret though they dare not speak the words they felt within their soul. She had risked her life for them and became part of their family. The way she fought with a blade that rivaled most men but she fought with justice clinging within her soul.

Their hearts broke with the gentle weeping seeping out the door. They felt her ach within themselves. The anger rushed within their minds to know the pain that the Cardinal forced upon her. She had a secret unknown to even herself but they vowed she would have what ever help she needed. They would help fight what ever demons stood in their way. She was a musketeer in every sense of the word. She was a sister to them not from blood that flowed through her veins but by the blood and sweat lost fighting for what was right.

They knew at the moment she was with the man who loved her most in the world. He was her love and she his love they were complete together. The love of those two were a love that sonnets where composed of they had a love that rivaled the love of Romeo and Juliet. The two men swore that if danger ever attempted to destroy that love they would be there to help defend it with the edge of a steel blade if need be.

They held their heads up against the door listening to the agonizing silence within unknown they were being watch by their captain whose heart grew heavy with the knowledge of the truth.


End file.
